Our Song
by Shoutan Ketsurui
Summary: He reached over and grabbed the dagger that was still dripping with his beloved's blood, left a final kiss on her cold cheek, lifted the blade to his heart, and..." What's this all about? Read to find out! 3
1. Something Unbelievable

Hey everybody, and welcome to Ketsu's first story, "Our Song" by none other than...ME! Ketsu! ^^; And of course, we sure can't forget Mr. Sexy, Thong Wearin' Kuja Plushie! Say hello to the readers, you sexy thing you!  
  
Kuja Plush: -_-; Jeebus, what's wrong with the way I dress, can you answer me that?  
  
Ketsu: ::falls on the ground in a hysterical laughing fit:: You...*snicker*...you...*snort*...YOU LOOK LIKE BARBIE CROSSED WITH A PEACOCK! ::rolls around on ground::  
  
Kuja Plush: I do not! ::looks into mirror:: O.O ::slowly puts mirror away::  
  
Ketsu: HA!  
  
Kuja Plush: Well, at least *I* didn't cry at the end of FF IX!  
  
Ketsu: IT WAS SAD, OK?! *sob* Jeebus...anyway, feel free to read on!  
  
//DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF IX, but I'm working on it. Maybe after my Kuja plush takes over the world...//  
  
1. A MIDSUMMER MORN' NIGHTMARE  
  
=========================================  
  
A tall blonde-haired man ran through the upper corridor of Alexandria Castle, fearing the worst. ::Please, dear god, no:: he mentally pleaded. ::It can't be true. You would never do such a thing...would you?:: But the young hero's thoughts were quickly interrupted as a horrific sight plagued his eyes. There, in front of him, was a slowly deepening pool of dark blood. He collapsed to his knees, refusing to believe what was happening. Hot tears stung his eyes, as an earth-shattering explosion threw him against a wall. He groaned in agony, sliding to the ground.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he saw the trail of the blood that lead down to the pool, and raised himself to his feet, only to fall back down, clutching his aching side. ::No:: he thought. ::I will reach you. I must!:: The man jumped to his feet, ignoring the blinding pain that ran through him, and raced up the blood-soaked stairs and through two double doors, out onto the balcony where he skidded to a halt, and dropped down to his knees onto the hard stone.  
  
"Dagger, Dagger!" he shouted, shaking the shoulders of the pale- white Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 17th. "PLEASE Dagger, answer me!" The woman's eyes slowly opened, gazing up at the man. "Oh, hello Zidane..."  
  
Zidane couldn't believe what he was seeing. Their lie the princess, HIS princess, her body a pale white, her pearl gown soaked in blood, a mythril dagger, stained red, lying next to her. His tears welled up in his deep blue eyes. "Why, Dagger, WHY?!"  
  
"I have failed my kingdom, I have failed my friends, I...I have failed you, Zidane," she stated, her voice growing weak. She had lost so much blood, it was a miracle she was still breathing, let alone speaking.  
  
"You never failed anyone! Especially not me! Dagger..." he was stopped when she lifted her weak arm and put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh...Zidane...remember, our song?" She looked as if she was going to give in, but instead, let out a weak melody...  
  
"Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold... If I should leave this lonely world behind. Your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on...Melodies of life...Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we..." And with that, her head fell limp.  
  
"...Remember..." he sang softly, his burning tears splashing onto the cold hard stone, as he leaned over and kissed her soft, ice cold cheek, lying his head on her chest, hearing her final heartbeats grow slower and slower, until they stopped all together. At that moment, silver, and red sparkling lights rose from her body and up to the twin moons until they could no longer be seen. He slowly lifted his head, and did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment. He reached over and grabbed the dagger that was still dripping with his beloved's blood, left a final kiss on her cold cheek, lifted the blade to his heart, and...  
  
=========================================  
  
Ketsu: Yip! I did it! My first chapter...HOORAY!  
  
Kuja Plush: Good for you...stupid monkey wench  
  
Ketsu: WHAT did you call me?!  
  
Kuja Plush: A beautiful person!  
  
Ketsu: That's what I thought you said...  
  
Kuja Plush: Yes...now, will you put down that Dark Matter?!  
  
Ketsu: Oh, fine. Jeebus, I'm being ordered around by a cross dressing plushie...  
  
Kuja Plush: I AM NOT!!!!  
  
Ketsu: *cough*DENIAL*cough*  
  
Kuja: *sob* Well, just review or whatever. It keeps this child happy, and when she's happy, my life isn't in danger! 


	2. Foolish Thoughts and Chocolate Pudding

Welcome friends, to a delayed second chapter of "Our Song." About that delay...many apologies, but you see, I was side tracked...  
  
Kuja Plush: Yes, with music downloads...  
  
Ketsu: Hush, there were some for you...  
  
Kuja Plush: Yes, the THONG SONG!  
  
Ketsu: *snort* I couldn't help it! It was just so...so, you!  
  
Kuja Plush: ::sits down in a huff::  
  
Ketsu: Anywayz, here's the chap you've been waiting for!  
  
//Disclaimer: I don't own FF IX, but I DO own Mr. Sexy, Thong-Wearin' Kuja plushie!//  
  
{2. Time to Wake and Face the Day}  
  
=====================================  
  
:: Suddenly, he remembered something. He snatched up the blade, and with a deep breath-- ::  
  
It was at this moment that Zidane Tribal awoke in a cold sweat, his eyes shooting open, his shaking hands tightly gripping the threadbare sheets of his small bed. His heart began to slow as the thought finally settled in his mind. ::It was a DREAM Zidane, just a dream:: He slowly shook his head. ::I have to do something about this. I can't stop thinking of her, even in my sleep:: This was quite true. The poor guy really couldn't get her off his mind. She was everywhere. Well, maybe not his cereal. But definitely everywhere else.  
  
He slowly climbed out of bed, stretched, and pulled on some pants and a shirt. He then shuffled down the hall, and into the living room of the Tantalus Hideout. The room was a bit shabby looking, but nonetheless, it was home. There were a few chairs, a couch, and several members of the Tantalus crew zonked out in random places, except for one, a slightly...rounder man, who had a small container of chocolate pudding in his hand. He began trying to undo the pants of a man who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Cinna, wait until I'm out of the room before you molest poor Marcus..." Zidane said, as he sunk into a large squishy chair. Cinna rolled his eyes. "No, I'm trying to put this pudding in his pants, so when he wakes up, he'll think he dumped his pants!" Yes, this was going to work. "Whatever, just don't come crying to me when he wakes up and punctures your lungs," he sighed.  
  
"Speaking of lungs," came a voice from the corner, "yours sure are pretty strong, eh Zido?" Zidane slowly turned his chair. "And what do you mean by THAT, huh Blank?"  
  
"Well, let's see...oh, now I remember...it went something like, 'Dagger! No! How could you?' and then, she ran in, and started crying out, 'Oh Zidane! How I long for you! Your cute little tail! How I want tooooo..." but he was cut off when Zidane tackled him.  
  
"Shut up, you moron!"  
  
"Oh Zidane!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Kiss me, you fool!"  
  
"I said shut it!"  
  
"You make me feel so tingly!"  
  
"Well," said a booming voice, "maybe I should step out of the room and let you two continue with your little love romp..."  
  
It was at this moment that Blank and Zidane realized how this must have looked to Baku, Zidane on top of Blank, Blank sounding like some sort of a fan girl...it wasn't pretty. They quickly got up and tried to explain themselves.  
  
"You see, we were, uh..."  
  
"Well...I was just...erm..." Baku let out a howling laugh. "I'm just messin' with ya both. I know what's going on." A look of relief spread across both of their faces. "Yep, Zidane here just can't seem to get a new girl, can he?" Blank snorted. Zidane stared at the floor. Baku howled. Cinna ran. Marcus chased. All was well.  
  
"Look Ziddykins, you have to get over her. She's a goddamn QUEEN. Just give up already!" Blank firmly stated, Baku, however, disagreed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe he really loves the girl. I mean, he hasn't come home with a big red slap mark on his face since he went on his little adventure...plus, the ladies in town have never been happier!" Baku exclaimed, trying to hold in the thunderous laughter. "It's settled then! You'd better get out there and start working on a way to get her back!" and with that, he shoved Zidane out the door, and locked it.  
  
This was going to be a great...rest of his life.  
  
===================================================  
  
Ketsu: Well, How'd I do?  
  
Kuja Plush: Poorly  
  
Ketsu: How? I worked hard on this!  
  
Kuja Plush: No you didn't  
  
Ketsu: ::ties Kuja Plush to bottle rocket::  
  
Kuja Plush: Yes! Good! My compliments!  
  
Ketsu: Better. ^-^  
  
Kuja Plush: *sigh* Anyway, review away. It may save your life someday. 


	3. A NiDay on the Town!

Well, here I am! Sorry, another delay, I apologize!  
  
Kuja Plush: You're not sorry, you know it.  
  
Ketsu: *whisper* Yes, but they don't!  
  
Kuja Plush: *sigh* I suppose not...hey, what's that behind your back?  
  
Ketsu: Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
Kuja Plush: *snatches* No...how could you?!  
  
Ketsu: I can explain! I can explain!  
  
//DISCLAIMER: I may not own Final Fantasy IX, but I do own YOU o_o//  
  
{3. On the Road...Again}  
  
=========================================  
  
Now wasn't it wonderful. Zidane had been kicked out of his own home, was haunted by dreams of the woman he loved, who was a queen, by the way, and had left his lucky underwear at the hideout. Things just weren't going his way. He shook his head and started toward the tavern. Maybe he could sort things out after he'd had a few drinks. Besides, there was no sense in just waiting around for someone to open the door. They'd eventually let him in. Eventually.  
  
Upon entering the tavern, several young women who had been sitting in a booth looked up at him and left immediately. He just shook his head and took a seat at the bar. "Well well, haven't seen you in here for a while," called a familiar voice from the corner of the room, "should I follow those ladies out the door?" Zidane looked towards the corner to see none other than... "Freya?! But I thought...I thought you were in Burmecia!" he exclaimed. "And I thought you were dead," Freya stated coolly. "But obviously, neither tale is true, so why don't you get over here so I can beat your ass?" He simply shrugged his shoulders and shuffled over.  
  
"Well Zidane, before I inflict massive injury on you, I'll give you a chance to explain yourself," she said as he took a seat, with no hint of sarcasm in her voice. Zidane shook his head. "Explain what?" Freya's eyes narrowed. "Oh, could it possibly be the two and a half years in which I haven't seen or heard from you, in which we all decided you were dead? Could that possibly be it?!" she shouted, causing the entire bar to go silent. "Heh heh heh..." he mumbled, grinning awkwardly. "Yes, about that. Terribly sorry, I suppose I never got around to letting anyone know I was back..." Freya glared menacingly. "Oh right, and explanation! Well, you see...  
  
::Flashback-y::  
  
//Zidane surfed along the 'branches' of the Iifa Tree, dodging as he went along his way, until he made it into the inner portion. There laid his mortal enemy, and brother, dying.//  
  
'I found Kuja inside of the Iifa Tree. As I spoke to him, I realized that he was slowly, yet surely, drifting away. As I was speaking with him, the vines of the tree closed in on us, and my world went black. I think I fell into some sort of coma, but by the time I awoke, Kuja had faded away. I took out my dagger and started carving away. Several days later, I had finally created an exit to my prison, and was dying of hunger and thirst. I decided it would be best to head first to Madain Sari, for rest and food.'  
  
'The moogle's we're quite helpful. They helped me make food, and allowed me to rest. They even showed me a place where I could burry Kuja. Why I wanted to, I'm still not sure, but I suppose I felt somewhat guilty for not being there as he lay dying. Not mentally there, anyway. After all, he WAS my brother.'  
  
'I stayed at Madain Sari For several weeks, and finally left when a cargo ship near Conde Petie allowed me passage as far as North Gate. I made my way on foot from there, sometimes stopping for a few weeks or months at a time in small towns for rest and relaxation, and to earn some money for food and such, until I finally made it back to Lindblum, about six months ago.  
  
::End Flashback-y::  
  
"Well," Freya began, "I suppose it makes since. But..." she paused, lifting her arm and punching him in the face, "That still doesn't explain why you told no one where you've been!" Zidane rubbed his cheek. "Oww! That really hurts, you know? And besides, I told Cinna to send word to everyone. I guess that was a bad decision," he realized. Freya just shook her head, a smirk on he face. "I suggest you don't give such difficult tasks to people who spend their mornings putting pudding down other people's pants." Zidane was confused. "How do you know about that?" he asked. "I have my sources..." she stated, with a slight smirk. "Well, I'd best be on my way," she said, standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, there is one thing you'll need to know," she began. "You see, your Dagger must be engaged to be married in two weeks, or she'll lose the throne. Take care now!" And with that, she walked out the door.  
  
"...WHAT?!"  
  
=========================================  
  
Kuja Plush: I can't believe you! A copy of Final Fantasy X? I thought mine was your only game!  
  
Ketsu: But, Kano gave it to me! It's really fun!  
  
Kuja Plush: I can't believe you! -cries softly in the corner-  
  
Ketsu: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ;-; Well, while this mess gets worked out...you can review! Also, I need any known info about all the little Vivi's at the end of IX! Post any info in a review, it will be much appreciated! Thankies! 


End file.
